Conrad Armarla
Conrad Armarla is a half-elf Fighter (Gunslinger)/Rogue (Swashbuckler) of unknown parentage. He grew up on the merchant ship known as the Greatguard which sailed on the sea of falling stars. Mental Personal History Given the name Shea Armarla, this half-elf of unknown parentage knows only the sea. Shea was raised by sailing merchants who adopted him as a baby when a distort woman thrust the baby Conrad into the arms of Captain Yelander Armarla, a Sun-Elf Merchant captain. This captain became to be closest thing that Shea had to a mother, and the crew became the closest thing that he had to a family. His first memory was on the ship, he learnt to walk on the ship and he didn't step foot on dry land until he was around six or seven. Shea jokes that if you were to cut him, he would bleed the sea, rather then blood. Shea calls Selgaunt, the port capital of Sembia home, though he knows little of the Netheral Empire’s influence on his home land. The captain, forbade that. being Sembian herself, knowing life before and after empire influence. The captain showed him books and literature and taught him about culture (which knowledge was expanded when they would dock at a new port) and academic interest. Unfortunately, academic study found little purchase on his shoulders. The quartermaster taught Shea maths as he would often help the quartermaster with the inventory and managing of ship resources and loot. As he grew up, Shea also leant a number of different practical skills, such as rigging and bartering and swordsmanship from his older adopted brother, and the full blood son of the Captain. Taye Armarla. Taye and Shea were like any other siblings, while they fought like cat and mouse, their bond and care for one another knew no bounds, and remains strong to this day. Shea eventually learnt more about the world and learnt about his fellow half-elfs. He also learnt more about his fey ancestry however this overshadowed by his natural affinity towards pickpocketing and theft, much to the dismay of his captain. However she does instil a moral compass into Shea. He will never steal from someone who is poor, or needy though he would seldom give anything away that he perceived they didn't need. Yet, today. Shea goes by the name of Conrad because he was raised with many elven traditions, one of which was the tradition of choosing your own name when you came of age. He picked the name Conrad, in reference to the book “The Cunning Fortitude of Captain Conrad”. Which happened to Captain Armarla’s favourite book. Conrad chose this name as an act of gratitude towards the woman he chose to call “Mother.” Eduction Conrad has no formal eduction, instead he learnt a number of pratical skills while serving on board the Greatguard. These include ship maintenance, rigging, bartering and swordmanship. Academic achievement found little purchase on his shoulders Employment Prior to become an adventurer, Conrad was a successful sailor under Captian Yelanda Armarla. Conrad would often represent the ship in minor dealings with port authorises and suppliers Accomplishments and Achievements Baxter Netherridge At the age of 18, Conrad was able to apprehend a member of the Selgaunt Theif's guild who who was trying to get himself a very fast promotion by trying to steal a prized sphere owned by Captain Yelanda. Upon learning about the reasoning's why the thief stole the sphere,and understanding the thefis motives were not for personal gain, but rather to protect is daughter. Conrad allowed the thief to go rather then turning him into the authorities. The two become friends soon after and stay in contact. Keep on the Shadowfell Conrad met a scholar named Parle Cranewing recently hired him to locate the old keep near Winterhaven and map what remains of it, promising to pay 250 gp for a complete rendering. Conrad agrees to explore the ruined fortress. Feeling like the is the kind of adventure that craves, for both the thrill, and the treasure that is contains inside. Determined to earn a reputation, as well as the scholar’s gold, Conrad head out in search of adventure. This lead to him meeting the group that he currently adventures with, and will enable him to close shut to jaws of the Shadowfell. Failures and Embarrassments Place holder Intellectuals Characteristics Conrad is an entrepreneurial soul who is always looking for some way to make gold. While he is not academic. He is aware of the world around and has a firm understanding of cause and effect, as well as well salesman skill and weaponry Morality and Philosophy Conrad has his own sense of right and wrong, and follows his own code. However he has an understanding that sometimes people must act out of character to achievement what is demanded of them in either employment or survival. Sexuality Conrad is bi-sexual with a heavy male preference. Taboos Known Languages Conrad knowns Common, Elfish and Drwafish Physical General Physical Condition Conrad is in good physical health and is suffering from no unwanted aliments. Biological Sex Conrad is male Body Features Conrad is of slim but athletic build. A swimmers build would be the best descriptor. Conrad is short at 5"5 Facial Features Conrad has as sharp jaw line and blue eyes. This is accompanied with dirty blonde hair. Identifying Features Conrad typically has what would be considered to be an attractive look, however, he has little, if any unique features. Physical Quirks Will often been seen unconsciousnessly scratching his neck. Apparel and Accessories Specialized Special Abilities Character Prototype Who would play them in a movie? Personal Alignment Good. If a little greedy when it comes to money. He has a strong personal sense of what is right and wrong, but will not enforce that upon other. Motivation Conrad loves and adores gold. Famous Quotes and Catchphrases Skills and Ineptitudes Skills Acrobatics Conrad has a natural affinity for acrobatics and dexterity, he is normally quite graceful in his manor, both while in combat and in everyday life. Activities involving running and jumping are of no effort for Conrad. Gunsmith Conrad has discovered that he provident with the usage of firearms. He is currently building upon his understand of mechanics and explosives so that he may repair and create new weapons and items. Slight of hand Sneaking Sword fighter Thieves cant Incapability Academia Conrad struggles with academic study and would fall behind quickly if he was ever put into a classroom environment. Conrad also has some difficulty with reading text however years of support from his adopted family have enabled him to manage and overcome this. Likes and Dislikes Virtures and Perks. Name Change Conrad was given the name Shea, however, he chooses to go by the name of Conrad because he was raised with many elven traditions, one of which was the tradition of choosing your own name when you came of age. He picked the name Conrad, in reference to Captain Armarla’s favourite book. Conrad chose this name as an act of gratitude towards the woman he chose to call “Mother.” Vices and Flaws Too courageous Once someone questions Conrad’s courage, he will never back down no matter how dangerous the situation. Kleptomaniac Conrad can’t help but pocket loose coins and other trinkets he come across. Ticks and Quirks Hygiene Social Affiliated Organization Place of Birth Unknown, assumed Selgaunt, Sembia Current Residence Winterhaven, Cormyr Titles None. However, Conrad is aiming for the future title of captain. Wealth Currently at over 500 gold and growing Contacts, Relations and Other Affiliations Merchants Guild of Selgaunt Conrad has several contacts from the various guilds merchant guilds of Selgaunt Thieves Guild Conrad knows of some of the activities of the thief’s guild but has a friendship with Baxter Netherridge, a rising member of the guild. Vasil Vasil is a dragonborn who Conrad met on his many travels around the sea of fallen stars. Conrad and Vasil enjoy flirting with each other and spending time together Family Ties Captain Yelanda Armarla Adopted Mother. This captain became to be closest thing that Shea had to a mother who instill a moral compass into Shea. He will never steal from someone who is poor, or needy though he would seldom give anything away that he perceived they didn’t need. Taye Armarla Adopted Brother. Taye and Shea (Conrad) were like any other siblings, while they fought like cat and mouse, their bond and care for one another knew no bounds, and remains strong to this day. Targ Keal Not related but viewed as family. The smoking, foul mouthed grump half-orc that is known as Targ Kreel is the quarter master of the Greatguard. While he may give off a very harsh front, if you need help, it will be given. Religious Views Social Aptitude Extremely charismatic and very good at selling. He also displays a repressed level of flirtatiousness and is confident when speaking to large crowds. He understands the importance of reverence and respect but does sometime display behavour that is borderline cocky. Mannerisms Pets and Hobbies Speech